The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for processing queries in a database system.
Performing database operations on a cloud database is increasingly used. However, for security-demanding clients like banks or insurance companies, secure access to their data in database servers hosted in the public cloud may be an absolute requirement. That poses a great challenge for developing secure database solutions.